Valisilwen Telaldren
}} Background In the Forest of Nakatashar, a village of Wood Elves takes in a young High Elf, her appearance slightly changing color as the light reflects off her alabaster skin, a bright pastel blue. Her eyes are sharp, filled with wit and charm, like large, silver pools flecked with gold. She would not remember whence she came, nor whom bore her, but Taladinier (Talah-din-e-air) would do his best to raise her with grace and elegance. In the year 323, a war waged among the High Elf Kingdom and their greatest enemy, Queen Esant of the Long Flame. The Circle of the Moon heard through passing whispers under the full moon that the old drow, Witch Elenorith would come to visit and curse Princess Zili in order to keep her from the throne when the time came, perhaps many years from now. A patient enemy it seems they are, but a fake death was constructed, and the child was taken to the depths of the forest to keep her safe from harms way. Zili grew up with a new name - Val. She always felt a bit out of place as her pale skin never matched what she had come to know as her brothers and sisters. High amongst the oldest tree, she’d sit atop to watch as the moon stared down at her and meditate, the light dancing on her skin. Her now long, silvery hair echoing a blue tinge. It almost appeared as though she were glowing. As Val grew older, she learned many things about equilibrium and balance for all things living, what sacrifice feels like, and how to maintain harmony amidst the chaos. She found herself worshipping the great Wanderer. The thought of lands afar and worlds beyond that needed her aid had her curious. And from what the animals of the forest had said, times were changing. At the age of 97, she took her adult name of Valisilwen (Vahl-ihs-ill-when) and with reluctance, was allowed to leave the home she had come to know to do whatever she pleased. And so she did. Traveling and learning. Watching and seeking. Healing and destroying. What she did not know, was that someone was always watching her. She met others rarely along her journey, but of the friends she had made, the most notable was Kaz, a human Wizard whom she grew quite fond of. Kaz and Valis traveled together for many moons. He even taught her one of his special tricks. She could send a message to anyone without even speaking a word and hear a whispered reply. But as the moons passed and the years deteriorated Kaz, Valis was left alone once more to wander the lands, seeking balance. Recently, Valis found herself befriending a wolf named Rorik. His pack was quite informative and moved quickly. Sometimes, she wished she could take their form and howl at the sky each night as they did. It looked invigorating. For now, she found solace in mapping out all the ruins of the lands and keeping them safe from harms way. Rorik’s pack has sent word to her of ruins northwest of Viriskali, and so she wanders once more. Background: '''Sage Alchemist '''Language: '''Druidic, Elvish, Dwarven, Orcish, Arcanic '''God: '''Wanderer (God of roads and travel) - A path beneath a crescent moon Traits '''Personality: * I’m willing to listen to every side of an argument before I make my own judgment, encouraging diplomacy before escalating to violence. * More likely to be curious than greedy, amused or overexcited, and very unfazed by petty happenstance. Focused and relentless. Slow to make friends and enemies, and even slower to forget them. * Replies to petty insults with disdain and to serious insults with vengeance. * Strong memory, mental fortitude, analytically skilled, aware, insightful, and intuitive Ideals: * Knowledge. The path to power and self-improvement is through knowledge. * Equilibrium of the elements and harmony of plants and animals must be kept. * Guardian of sacred sites. * Watcher of regions of unspoiled nature. Bonds: My life’s work is a series of tomes related to a specific field of lore. (Mapping all the sacred sites) Flaws: Most people scream and run when they see a demon. I stop and take notes on its anatomy. Valisilwen holds the following plants as sacred: alder (air), ash (life), birch, elder, hazel, holly juniper, mistletoe, oak (strength), rowan, willow, and yew (death and rebirth). Equipment Valisilwen's Spellbook Valisilwen carries with her a small green book that looks as though it is covered in moss, making it appear soft. Small trails of green nature magic wisps about when the book is handled. See full article: Valisilwen Telaldren Spellbook A crescent gem circlet It is not known where she acquired her crescent gem circlet, nor its significance. It is likely from her place of origin, representing her spiritual being. Notable Achievements * Haunted - 'Valisilwen was the first character to be left for dead, albeit in a very dangerous ruin. * '''BFF - 'Juliette considered Val to her best friend, and by the end of the episode, still believed her to be alive. Category:Player Characters Category:Episode 4 Category:Dead Characters